


【脸鱼】FWB

by Salypor



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salypor/pseuds/Salypor
Summary: Relationship:Sami Khedira/Mesut Özil分级：nc13warning：*中世纪au





	【脸鱼】FWB

【脸鱼】FWB

 

梅苏特喜欢阳光。他喜欢一切能带给他炽热的、温暖的东西，譬如阳光，譬如他的爱人。

他和萨米已经很久没有好好谈话，就像他已经很久没有在阳光下的安联城里散步一样，波兰人——现在应该尊称他为国王——的引发战争的那一天起，他就已经被剥夺了自由。

现在他没有办法相信除自己和萨米之外的任何人，皇宫里尽是莱万多夫斯基的线人，那些为新加冕的国王尽献忠心的“忠臣”。他们作为克洛泽曾经的心腹手下被重视着，一举一动都被有心人记在心中，他们甚至不能暴露恋情，生怕被人用作把柄来威胁，处在这场风暴的最中心需要很大的勇气和细心，以自私自利包装自己才能无懈可击。

安联城的蓝天和以往丝毫没有差别，只有城门上挂着的“战利品”时时刻刻提醒着人们战争的残酷，以前的梅苏特喜爱在皇宫的钟塔上欣赏风景，然而现在的他再也无法心安理得地步入那个钟塔，每一秒钟都在提醒他德意志已经易主的事实。

要处理的公务事太多，和赫迪拉见面的机会只有在每日的会议上和交接文书时的一点接触，他年长的爱人总是用温柔的目光给予梅苏特勇气。每晚当他在噩梦的漩涡挣扎醒来时也只有回忆中萨米的身影让他再度安稳地沉沉入睡，他想念有赫迪拉在身边的日子，也想念以前的伙伴们，那些在各种领域富有才华的年轻人……

梦中梅苏特总是见到逝者的影子，无处可逃的黑暗包裹着他，他在一座孤岛上，眼睁睁地看着悲伤像海浪一样涨潮，将自己吞噬。

梅苏特又一次醒来，壁炉的火光勉强照亮了他的视野，即使有着燃烧的柴火，在寒冬里他的房间仍然宽阔得如同一个冰冷的坟墓，自己则是披金戴银准备下葬的尸体。

某种方面上梅苏特确实已经死去，他的心随亲人的离世、友人的战死一同被埋葬在战场上，操办父亲葬礼的那天他把赫迪拉给自己的订婚戒指放进了父亲的棺木里，他曾想过彻底毁掉它，最后却还是鬼使神差地放在了父亲的枕边。他埋葬了父亲，也埋葬了这段爱情。

经历过战争之后赫迪拉和他都在一夜之间成长起来，萨米原本沉稳的性格更加成熟，而他也成为了厄齐尔家族的最后一员，他们心照不宣地放弃恋情，转而去为这个国家尽最后一点心力。

至少克洛泽逃走了。梅苏特感叹道。只要克洛泽还活着，这个国家还有最后的希望，他愿意留守在这座城，作为一个守墓人一般，自己必须在城里守着，等待旧主召唤。所以眼下只能接受现实，就算活得很艰难，好在还有赫迪拉陪伴，也不算太糟。

 

和萨米的短暂的会面每天都在会议室进行，他们和众大臣一样听取意见、处理国家大事，见到波兰人是不可避免的。每次见到他，梅苏特都会想到罗伊斯，庆功宴上的荒唐事他不愿再去多想，听说莱万很是青睐罗伊斯，这让梅苏特感到既厌恶又无力。

他庆幸罗伊斯还活着，然而这样的方式是所有人都不愿意看到的。

看着莱万多夫斯基的浅色双眼，梅苏特总是很挂念罗伊斯，挂念那个拥有翠绿瞳色的小王子。无论是他还是赫迪拉都无法接触罗伊斯。莱万把人看管得很好，他是新王的逆鳞。

日子在无可奈何与永恒的未知尽头的等待中过去，和赫迪拉只有少数时间可以偷偷见面，每次都需要抓紧时间才能够说上几句话，梅苏特明白这是一场旷日持久的拉锯战。

忙碌的日子里梅苏特只能抽空用日记记录一些事，但他甚至不敢留下那些脆弱的羊皮纸，每次写下一些话后都要丢进壁炉里看火焰将它们卷成灰烬。

 

“你瘦了不少。”梅苏特抚上赫迪拉的脸，赫迪拉跟随使者队伍离开德意志小半年，在路上不免操心着队伍的一切事情。如今回到国内第一时间就来和梅苏特见面。

“你也瘦了，很抱歉把你一个人丢在国内。”

梅苏特摇头，国王的命令他们从来都是无法拒绝的，他替对方整理衣领：“辛苦了。”

萨米低头和他脸贴脸，两人什么也不做，只紧紧抱住对方，希望这样重逢的时间能久一点、再久一点。但他们明白只要踏出这个房间，两人就必须形同陌路，不能让这段恋情暴露在他人眼中。

两人静静地停在那里，赫迪拉用手来回触摸梅苏特的侧颈，对方身上还有雪松熏香的味道，他微侧头用干燥的嘴唇贴上那截皮肤，不断印下温热轻柔的吻。

他很想给梅苏特一个久别重逢的吻，更想在他脖颈处留下一些小的印记，然而萨米的吻从不安地从梅苏特的侧颈移到

 

莱万多夫斯基着手处理以前的国事，民众赋税、每年收成、国库收益，有的琐碎事交给了放心的文官去负责，对于厄齐尔和赫迪拉，他始终抱走防备之心。克洛泽成功脱逃，他的克罗斯也早已被带去安全的地方，他明白这两人在等候着克洛泽卷土重来的时刻。

By：一号机


End file.
